Pokemon MMORPG
by Yoshipower330
Summary: Ash Ketchum is about to fight the biggest battle in his life that could actually save thousands of lives. Watch as Ash travels to all 6 region's to beat the elite 4's and champions and become a Pokemon master, but he can only catch a limited amount of pokemon in the virtual world


Pokemon mmorpg is going to be released tomorrow at 10:00am and apparently there are over 700 pokemon. The starters are a Bulbasour which is a grass type pokemon, a Charmender which is a fire type and finally a squrtile which is a water type. I still haven't decided on which one I want but I was given a special code that I won in a compitation, only two were won so I guess I have to wait and see. I also heard that most people are choosing a Charmender because it evolves into a giant dragon like pokemon with wings. Hi my names Ash Ketchum and I'm planning on beating this games first and become the Pokemon master, thanks to the pokegear that we wear over our head we are able to jump inside the game like its real.

* * *

It's 9:30 and Ash's alarm is going crazy. He kept hitting it over and over again saying "Just five more minutes." Until he finally remembered that the Pokemon mmorpg is about to start. Ash quickly got out if bed and got dressed, had his breakfast and looked at the clock its was 9:50.

"Ok I think its time to get ready. Hey mum I'll be in my room all day, so see you at dinner time." Ash said putting his plate in the sink and sprinted upstairs. "Ok lets hook this thing up." Ash laid in bed and switched on his pokegear and all of a sudden he began to feel sleepy. As Ash closed his eyes then reopened them, he couldn't see anything because off how dark the room was, then he saw a man wearing a white lab coat.

"Hello and welcome to the world of Pokemon. My names professor Oak and I'm a pokemon professor who studies pokemon!" The professor said before grabbing a pokeball. "This here is a pokemon. They come In many shapes and sizes, people even have them as just pets or battle companions." Oak said before throwing a pokeball in the air to release a bird like pokemon. "This here is a pidgey, they can be very useful when they evolve. You will know what I mean when it happens." Oak said putting the pidgey back into its pokeball. "Now are you a boy or a girl?"

Ash was surprised. Couldn't they tell what he was. Ash got over it and pressed the boy option and put threw his name. "So your names Ash?" The NPC asked.

"Yes." Ash said making the his body start to glow.

"Now what avatar would you like?" Oak asked before bringing up a huge list of male avatars. Ash was amazed on how many they were, but then again there where six regions. Ash decided to pick the one that said Red, then he was transformed into that avatars model. "Now get ready for a huge adventure and trust in your pokemon 100%." Oak said as he disappeared making Ash get forced teleported into a small down.

"Wow!" Ash said looking around. "This place is amazing! It looks so real." When Ash took his first step a display screen come up. It had a bulbasaur on the left, a Charmander in the middle, a squrtile on the right and a the bottem was a yellow line that said "insert code here." Ash placed the code onto the link. When he did the pokemon selector screen disappeared. "Wait, where's my pokemon?" Ash said looking around the area. "Maybe its in my party." As Ash went through the menu he found a Pikachu in his first slot. "So it's a Pikachu and it looks like it's a electric type." Ash said selecting the Pikachu making it spawn a pokeball onto his hand. "So I guess I can choose to have the Pikachu in the menu or I can equip the pokeball onto my belt." Ash decided to have his pokeball's equipped to his belt.

"Hey kid lets have our first pokemon battle. What do you say?" A young ace trainer boy said pulling out a pokeball.

"Yeah ok but lets have the setting on that pokemon cant faint. It stops with 1 hp left deal?" Ash said grabbing the pokeball.

"Deal!" He said throwing the pokeball bringing out a Charmander.

"A Charmander, this could be a challenge. Go Pikachu!"

* * *

"Mr Giovanni sir? I think its time for the big announced." A man said entering the room and closing it so no one else could get in.

"Yes, yes I thought so too lets get this over with." Giovanni said getting off his chair then looked out of his glass window. "Let the Nuzlock games BEGIN!".


End file.
